


In a Dim Corner, at Night

by LysandrePavelsson



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: A hidden silhouette, unable to move, unable to take care of itself… Cold paternal care is unwanted but necessary.





	In a Dim Corner, at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I use “Kei” as Commissioner Hiwatari's name. Dialogues are introduced with “–”. Thanks for your understanding!

Lights coming from the nearest police cars were not enough to properly illuminate the dark corner where the small silhouette had crept. Hidden under lower branches — that still revealed pale arms —, shining, hostile eyes stared in suspicion. The boy had not been remarked despite a few trees and bushes being his only cover, a surprise in itself, but the police officers were not after him in particular, after all. “Here you are,” Kei muttered to himself in mild relief, as if he had expected a response.

Why was he hiding in such an obvious place? Why wasn’t he standing, now that he had been found in such an embarrassing situation? The young man kept glaring at him, pride still showing in his eyes in spite of disheveled clothes and hair, uneven breathing, trembling members. Could it be…  
Kei grabbed his shoulder to make him stand on his feet, earning a rare sight of the child’s usually grave features expressing pain.

– If you don’t want to be discovered, hide properly.

Kei pulled him closer, tightening his grip as the boy’s legs failed to support him for a moment. He scanned what he could perceive of the frail body, searching for traces of injuries. None of the apparent scratches, bloody or not, was worth such an expression. Yet, Satoshi would not allow himself to express pain if the cause wasn’t profound; he had to be examined. But not here, not by anyone.

– What is my birth date?  
– I don’t know.

Even in this bad state, his son was still able to utter logical answers, no need to worry for the moment. Reports of the evening’s events would have to wait for the following day, as Saehara always showed himself absolutely unable to explain anything in detail. Kei would however make sure the various intermediaries would not blame the commander for this negligence. Papers could wait, anyway: underlings were still gathering what they could in agitation, their voices echoing in the street.

His hold on Satoshi still firm, Kei walked towards his own car, towards the lights, towards subordinates who hadn’t noticed them — or pretended they hadn’t —, towards prying eyes and judging brains, eager to spread gossips faster that lighting. The boy struggled weakly, as expected refusing to be seen in his state. Nothing likely to make his father flinch.

– Keep looking in front of you without meeting anyone’s eyes. Hold your breath.

No smiles needed for tonight, only stern, serious eyes that meant no questions would be answered.  
Whether Satoshi was using his own strength to move or not remained unsure, but he followed to the car. He didn’t have much of a choice.


End file.
